


Promise

by comfy3666



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff I suppose, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy3666/pseuds/comfy3666
Summary: "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." written for komahina week on twitter
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Promise

The windows of Hinata’s cabin are open, letting in the cool night air and the smell of salt. It’s only ten minutes to midnight, and Komaeda and Hinata are cuddled under the blankets together, counting down the time until the clock will strike twelve.

The rest of their classmates are throwing a party in the hotel- they had both stayed for a while, but Komaeda had decided to leave early, exhausted by the loud music and the socialisation. Hinata had followed. Of course he had. 

“Do you have any New Year’s resolutions?” Komaeda asks, his forehead almost touching Hinata’s.

“Just to spend the next year with you,” Hinata answers, raising an arm to wrap around Komaeda’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Komaeda reprimands, not unkindly. His bare knee knocks gently against Hinata’s. 

“Who says I can’t keep it?” Hinata sounds somewhat stung by Komaeda’s words. He would have thought it to be exactly the kind of romantic thing Komaeda likes to hear. 

“You don’t know what the next year will bring. The future is uncertain. Who’s to say you won’t spend it regretting hasty words.” Komaeda sounds as certain as he does empty. He’s resigned to his fate.

“Is this more bullshit about you dying?” Hinata pulls Komaeda closer, bumping their foreheads together. “I already told you. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Komaeda shakes his head. “You say you love me. You won’t always. Love is an ephemeral thing. Like a butterfly. It dies fast, and a new butterfly replaces the one that was lost. They’re all beautiful, but they’re all the same. Love is the same story, told again and again. There’s nothing I can give you that you can’t get elsewhere. One day, being with me will bore you. Your promise is as doomed as it is sweet.”

Hinata sits up, running his hands through his hair in an aggravated motion. “Jesus, Komaeda, why do you have to do this? I’m not going anywhere.”

Only one minute to midnight.

“You will,” Komaeda murmurs. He sits up and rests his head against Hinata’s shoulder, his eyes downcast. “I don’t blame you for it. It’s okay. That’s just the nature of these things. The excitement of having something new fades.”

“Yeah, maybe it will,” Hinata retorts. “But I’m going to keep choosing you. Even when things get boring- even when you run your mouth like this. I’m going to spend the next year with you, because I’m committed. You won’t understand that no matter how many times I tell you.”

“Make me understand, then,” Komaeda whispers. There’s the faintest thread of vulnerability, of fear, in his voice- and Hinata finally understands what he’s getting at.

He just wants reassurance. If only he wasn’t such a prick about it.

The clock strikes twelve, and Hinata pulls Komaeda in for a kiss. Soft and sweet at first, until Komaeda shifts onto Hinata’s lap and slips his tongue into his lover’s mouth.He can hear his classmate’s distant cheers and the sound of fireworks in the wind.

It’s as though Hinata can taste everything Komaeda is feeling through the kiss- the fear of trusting that there’s someone who won’t leave him, the love that’s fragile and delicate and blossoming. 

Hinata pulls away, panting. “Is that good enough for you? Happy New Year, Komaeda.”

“Happy New Year,” Komaeda responds, tucking his face into Hinata’s shoulder as though he’s hiding from something. “Happy birthday. I love you.”

“I love you too, Komaeda.” Hinata pulls Komaeda down back under the blankets, holding him protectively to his chest. He doesn’t always understand Komaeda, and he frustrates the hell out of him, but he truly does love him. He wants Komaeda to be able to trust him. He strokes Komaeda’s hair, finally soft and fluffy again. No longer the tangled, dirty mess it had been in despair. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is a reflection on fear, commitment and trust. i wrote this day of, so it's not my best work. thanks for reading anyway


End file.
